


Recline the Berthformer:  Twitfics

by femme4jack



Series: The Tales of Recline the Berthformer [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original Recline Twitfics (stories of 140 characters or less) along with some new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recline the Berthformer:  Twitfics

**Author's Note:**

> **Content:** Various mentions of tentacle-cables and bondage, fluff. 140 or less character twitfics, originally posted on twitter.

_Original Recline Twitfics:_

"Come to bed," Recline said invitingly.

"Recline are you trying to seduce me?" asked Optimus, not really minding. (twific by Spacehussy)

Recline just bounced happily, setting himself to extra plush and starting his vibration sequence.

"Sorry, sir," Recline the berthformer said innocently, tightening the restraints, "I'm under orders to make sure you get a full rest cycle."

Ultra Magnus decided he would take this matter up with Rodimus later, never suspecting it was Kup looking after him this time. (twitfic by Merfilly)

Prowl decided the only logical course was to sink his panels further into the soft mesh and enjoy Recline's thorough attentions.

Recline's shifts with Rodimus always sounded like a teenage girls' slumber party, complete with hysterical giggling.

"So," Spike asked the berthformer, looking puzzled, "when you recharge, do you do it on a bed or as a bed?"

When Optimus arrived in his quarters, he did a double take seeing Recline arranged seductively on his side on the berth.

Recline rocked himself gently, making soothing, clicking sounds to the mech curled up in his cables.

"Any special requests tonight?" Recline asked sweetly. "How about ocean waves & tentacles," the sleepy mech mumbled, snuggling in. 

Recline put his whole spark into his function. Thankfully, First Aid always kept a visor on when someone needed to tend to berthformer.

_Recent Recline Twitfics:_

"And then he even made mosquito netting," Carly said, giggling, "and lattes at breakfast. Poshest camping trip ever."

Recline squeaked and giggled as First Aid rooted around under his charging platform to untangle the slinky he'd promised Danny he'd keep safe.

"I flux that when I wake they are all extinguished," Red Alert finally admitted, whispering into the crooning, snuggling charging platform.

Recline's favorite day of the week was when Optimus lounged on him in recliner mode and they watched Magnum PI together.

Recline found that his spark was not in its usual serene state when he tied himself to Optimus's berth with trembling cables as a surprise.

(Warning: SG Recline) There was a horrible lump, and the berthformer's platform was stained and smelled foul, but the terrified mech did not dare complain.


End file.
